Just our little secret
by emily1D.1997
Summary: A One Direction fanfiction for all you 1D lovers;) i do hope you all enjoy and follow if you like it i'll be updating it every friday with new chapters. Reviews are welcome and will be taken on board:p well thats all i can say other than enjoy and follow if you like:D x love Emily xxxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic number 3  
Just our little secret.

Chapter 1.  
Mum was rushing around cleaning anything in sight, I just sat on the arm of the chair texting.

Mum: will you put that phone away!

Me: but I need something to keep me occupied through this snore fest

Mum: I'm trying to make a good impression, so please just smile and be polite

Me: be polite to some stuck up snobs for a whole day? I think your pushing it there...

Mum: fine, if your nice for the whole day I'll buy you that bag you want in jack wills

Me: and the top?

Mum: now your pushing it

Me: fine just the bag then

Mum: good girl

I smiled sarcastically. There was a knock at the door.

Mum: their here!

She rushed to the door, I looked at my sister and rolled my eyes at all the noise.

Mum: welcome to our home

They walked in looking around as if it's some sort of art gallery. I could only see a woman and a man, then a young girl about the same age as my sister, then... No... It was him...Bakery boy. I looked at him and smiled shyly. Oh my god I have a massive crush on him! I can't believe he's in my house. He walked over and sat next to me, oh god what was his name?... Erm... Ermmm, Harry!

Harry: your Emily right?

Me: yeah the one and only

Harry: I got the name right then

Me: haha yeah, I'm surprised you could forget, I see you everyday after school

Harry: I know when you and your mates cause havoc in the bakery

Me: havoc! us?

Harry: haha only joking. Oh that reminds me, I got you a little something

He reached into his pocket pulling out a paper bag it had a little paper note on it saying "To Emily, love Harry xxx" I opened it and laughed. It was a gingerbread man from the bakery, I always got one after school.

Me: aww you remembered, that's so sweet

Harry: it's hard to forget a regular customers daily order

He smiled revealing sparkly White teeth and two cute dimples in his cheeks.

Harry: I see you around school with Liam sometimes, are you two an item?

Me: nooo, we have been once or twice but not anymore, besides he's with Danielle now

Harry: oh yeah... how could I forget! Those two are inseparable most of the time

He chuckled, I giggled along with him. Anne, Harry's mum, popped her head round the corner.

Anne: what are you two sniggering at?

Me+Harry: nothing

Anne: ahh okay... Dinners ready now, so make your way to the table

We got up and sat at the table, I sat next to Harry, our knees joint together. He took one hand off the table and placed it on my lap in secrecy under the table. Whilst the adults cleared things away, me and Harry chatted more.

Harry: do you wanna go for a little walk? I know this great park, it's about 10 minutes away

Me: alone, just me and you?

Harry: yeah...

Me: okay then

I went and told my mum and then we left. When we arrived it was so peaceful and quite the sun was just about to set turning the sky a pinkish reddy colour. Harry took my hand and sat me on a bench over looking fields and rivers. I rested my head on Harry's shoulder as he held me lightly in his arms.

Me: it's beautiful... So quite and peaceful

Harry: beautiful like you then

He kissed the top of my head.

Me: not really, I'm no where near beautiful

Harry: you are to me...

I turned to face him, his green eyes glistened. He leant in and his soft lips met mine, we kissed passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic number 3  
Just our little secret.

Chapter 2.  
Our lips parted. Harry smiled tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

Me: this is gonna sound really stupid but I've had a massive crush on you for like ever and my mates take the piss out of me because I always forget your name and call you bakery boy and I get so clumsy when your around and...

He kissed me again.

Me: ...oh

Harry: I like you too...

Me: I'm dreaming right?

Harry: haha, no, I think your amazing. Your pretty, funny and I'm not gonna lie I have noticed your little stumbles and walking into things

Me: yeah... That's embarrassing...

Harry: I remember when you walked into the locked door and hit your head. Oh and when you were ill and you sneezed a huge snot ball over the counter, not forgetting when you...

Me: yeah, I think I got it...

Harry: haha sorry. My point is I find it cute

Me: really? I thought you'd think I was a right twat

Harry: Well... I think your mental...

Me: oh thanks!

Harry: but I love it

He smiled again and took my hand.

Harry: we better go back or else they'll be wondering where we've got too

We left the park hand in hand. Everyone was still pretty loud and lively when we got in.

Mum: oh hi kids, have a nice time?

Me: yeah it was lovely

Mum: oh I'm glad you two are getting along

We smiled hoping she'd leave us alone.

Anne: is that the time!? We better be heading off, early start tomorrow

Mum: well I hope you've had a lovely night

Anne: it's been wonderful, thank you so much Carole

Mum: it's a pleasure, drop by anytime! I'll see you all out

Anne: bye everyone!

They all left and the house fell silent. I actually had a great time, Harry & his family are lovely. At the end of an amazing night, I headed to bed. The next morning was the first day back at school since christmas.

Molly: Emily!

Me: Oh hello my Tetrad titted tosser

Molly: hello my slaggy hoe friend

We both laughed. The bell rang for morning form.

Me: i've got something to tell you!

Molly: oooo, tell me in history

Me: okaaay

I hugged her and headed to form. A typical morning registration awaited me; Ben and Richard arguing over something stupid, Katie gloating about how many lads she laid in the holidays, the supply teacher trying to get us to be quite and a visit from the deputy head blabbing about exams. Such fun. Thankfully maths was less hectic.

Mr Tomlinson: right we have some of the sixth form students covering this lesson

A group of older kids entered, Harry was one of them. Molly and Tiff looked at me straight away and I knew what they were thinking. I sank in my seat blushing. The rest of the day went pretty quick, I just wanted to see Harry again.

Me: hurry up!

Molly: why? He's still gonna be there don't worry

Me: but I need to see him!

Poppy: okaay, we'll walk a bit faster for you

I saw his smiling face through the window of the bakery. He made me feel all warm and giddy inside.

Harry: hi Emily

He winked and I blushed, my friends just stared gob smacked.

Molly: he just winked at you!

Harry: is it the usuals for you girls?

Alice: yeah

Harry handed us four paper bags and Alice paid him. As we left Harry gave me another cheeky wink.

Imogen: ermmm... Em? I think this ones yours

She handed me the bag, on the back was Harry's number and note "Emily, 07816664249 call me. Can't wait to see you again xxx".

Molly: what's he mean 'again'?


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic number 3  
Just our little secret.

Chapter 3.  
Me: well this is awkward isn't it?

I joked trying to avoid the question.

Molly: what's he mean by again Emily?

Me: we go in there everyday it's probably what all the workers do, you know service with a smile and all that shit

Poppy: I don't think they write their numbers on peoples orders though...

Me: it's probably for some other Emily and just got mixed up okay

Imogen: right if you say so...

Me: seriously. He doesn't even know me for god sake how on earth could it be for me!?

Molly: okay, whatever. We believe you

Imogen: but wouldn't it be amazing if it was for you!

Me: yeah it'd be great

Poppy: you've got his number now! It's the perfect opportunity to at least try and talk to him

Me: haha your joking right!?

Imogen: think about it you could do anything with that number and one day he could be yours

Me: umm... Yeah, I'm just gonna leave it

Molly: what you can't, you've got his number! HARRY'S number!

Me: it wasn't meant for me though was it, so I don't want to disappoint him

Alice: be a spoil sport then

Me: I will be

I stuck my tongue out causing them to giggle.

Poppy: okaay then girlies, I'll meet you all back here at 8 for our "homework" sleepover

Alice: you might as well just say sleepover, we're not actually gonna get any work done

Poppy: I know that, hence the quotation marks

Me: oh dear. Any way I'll see you tonight then

We hugged and then went our separate ways. I got in and called Harry.

Me: Harry?

Harry: heey babe

I giggled.

Harry: you busy tonight?

Me: I'm meeting the girls at 8 for a sleepover

Harry: oh bummer... Do you wanna meet up before hand?

Me: yeah sounds great!

Harry: okay I'll just finish up here and I'll meet you in 20 minutes by the church?

Me: kk, can't wait to see you

Harry: me neither, bye baby

He hung up. I took a look in the mirror and frowned, smudged make up and messy hair... Hmm not really very sexy. I grabbed my make up bag and curling wand, then hogged the bathroom. About 15 minutes later I threw on a chunky scarf to match my jumper, slid on my jacket then left to meet Harry.

Harry: hello there gorgeous

Me: haha, hi

Harry: I've missed you

Me: I've missed you too! It's been so hard not telling the girls about the other day

Harry: you not gonna tell them?

Me: not yet, we'll keep it between us for a while, it'll be our little secret

Harry: okay, we'll tell everyone when we make it official?

Me: yeaah

I kissed him lightly and laced my fingers through his. We walked about for hours just chatting and joking around, when I noticed the time.

Me: oh my god! It's 5 to 8

Harry: aww...

He looked at me sad.

Harry: do you want me walk you up?

Me: I can't risk them seeing us

Harry: okaay

Me: but thank you for a lovely night

I kissed his cheek and turned to leave, Harry pulled me back.

Harry: just 5 more minutes

He whined. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him romantically.

Me: I have to go now babe, night

Harry: okay... Night

He kissed me one last time and left. I headed to the girls.

Poppy: your 10 minutes late misses!

Me: sorry I got held up watching the end of Eastenders

Alice: typical you ay?

I lightly pushed her laughing.

Molly: c'mon girls let's go party!

We went to poppy's and stayed up all night, I got a sneaky text from Harry saying he missed me. I couldn't stop thinking about him or his soft gentle kiss and warm grasp. He was perfect and I couldn't wait until I could officially call him mine.

**i know it may seem to be a bit of a slow start but it does get better i swear:) just keep reading and if you enjoy follow:D reviews are very welcome xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic number 3  
Just our little secret.

Chapter 4.  
A loud, squealing beep woke us from our sleep. Poppy frantically bashed around her bedside cabinet trying to stop the hideous sound. The house fell silent and peaceful again.

Poppy: come on girls wake up

It was a bitter and cold morning. I forced myself out of bed nudging Molly on the way, she growled pulling the duvet over her head.

Me: mol! You gotta get up!

She muttered a few words and crawled out of bed. The others were up and arguing over who gets the mirror first, I grabbed my wash bag and headed to bathroom.

Imogen: Alice! You've had the mirror for 15 minutes now!

Their bickering sounded from the other room, I finished up in the bathroom and went to see what was going on.

Imogen: Alice seriously you've had the mirror since we got up, I need to curl my hair!

Alice: fine!

She flicked her long red hair over one shoulder and left, almost immediately the mirror was taken again. After breakfast we walked to school, bracing the icy, cold wind. We shivered as we stepped foot into the packed main hall.

Imogen: I hope we have a snow day

Me: it's not suppose to snow until later on so we're stuck here

The first three periods seemed to last a lifetime, One classroom was too hot and the other to cold with no settling in between. The sweet sound of the lunchtime bell was music to everyones ears.

Alice: we all still up for a movie night on friday?

She said as we sat at the large dinning table.

Imogen: I might be meeting up with Jack then...

Poppy: Jack! Since when did you two become closer?

Imogen: not long ago we just got talking over bbm

Me: aww I always knew he had soft spot for you

Liam and a couple of his mates added themselves to the group.

Liam: heey Emily!

Me: hi Liam... Why you so hyper?

Liam: I'm not hyper, I'm to old to be hyper

Poppy: well excitable then?

Liam: I'm just in a cheery mood

He smiled wildly.

Imogen: hi jack...

She blushed as he sat down at the table.

Liam: Oi! HAZZA!

He shouted across the canteen to Harry who was making his way over to the group. I couldn't help but blush a little as he sat down across from me.

Poppy: you've gone red love

She whispered down my ear causing me to blush more.

Liam: why've you gone red Em? Do you have a crush on Harry or something?

My eyes darted to Molly for some reasuring back up. I was wrong.

Molly: crush! Haha more like an obsession!

My glance turned into a glare, she burst out laughing and soon after the others followed. I could feel my face going brighter and brighter shades of red. I got up, scowled at them all then left.

Poppy: I think we took that to far guys...

Jack: it was only banter! Not our fault she can't take a joke

Liam: no I agree with poppy it wasn't really very fair, I'll go see if she's okay

I was sat on the fire escape looking miserable. Liam sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.

Liam: we were only joking babe

Me: I know but I bet Harry thinks I'm a love sick little girl with a silly childish crush now

Liam: so it is true?

Me: I didn't say that...

Liam: well if you do or don't like him, Harry won't think that, he's a nice lad and doesn't judge people over a crush

Me: you think?

Liam: I know. Now come here and give me a hug

He grabbed my hand and stood me to my feet before wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tight.

Liam: now let's get you back inside, its freezing!

We walked back to canteen and I checked my phone on the way:  
"So what's this I hear about your cheeky little crush on me;) you kept that quiet;P love Harry xxx" I giggled to myself placing the phone back into my pocket without anyone noticing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
After a long day at school I arrived home, kicked off my shoes and slumped on the sofa. I flicked through the channels on the tv when I came across an advert for a new modelling/ acting agency. Curiously I wrote down the website address and grabbed the laptop to investigate. Just my luck, the auditions were being held in London, over 3 hours away from where I lived. I sighed slumping back into the sofa.

Mum: what's up?

Me: oh nothing but shattered dreams...

I sighed again.

Mum: your such a drama queen. What's happened?

Me: just look, it's to painful to explain

I pushed the laptop towards her dramatically, trying not to laugh. She looked through a few pages and then finally replied.

Mum: hmm I see...

She scrolled through a few more pages.

Me: sooo?

Mum: it's rather expensive, and it's far away

Me: but think about it this could me my chance to become the actress I've always wanted to be! This is where I could start my journey to my big break

Mum: yes but Emily where are we gonna get £300 a month to pay for the agent?

Me: I don't know, I hadn't really thought of that...

Mum: I'm sorry hun but I don't think we'll be able to afford it

Me: but! It's my dream!

Mum: I know but money's tight nowadays and £300 is a lot to pay every month, we just can't afford it, I'm really sorry I wish it was different but sadly that's life

Me: I guess I'll just have to figure a way of making it to stardom on my own then

Mum: that's my girl

She smiled and got up kissing the top of my head. I stared at the laptop screen hoping for some sign of hope but nothing came. Oh well at least I still have the school play to audition for. Optimistically I shut the laptop and continued to watch tv. My phone began to ring.

Molly: heey babaaa!

Me: holaaaa!

Molly: guess who's auditioning for male lead in the play!?

She quizzed me excitedly.

Me: I dunno, Louis? Liam? Harry?

Molly: Harry!

Me: nooo! Really!? Oh my god!

Molly: oh yeah! You've got to nail that audition for lead female!

Me: don't you worry love I'll wipe the floor with the competition

We were both in hysterics.

Molly: watch out though, I hear Chloe's auditioning

Me: Louis' girlfriend? God I hate her, she treats him like utter shit

Molly: and she can't sing, she's all nasally and horse

Me: nieeeggh!

Molly: oh you do crack me up, well I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow for the auditions!

Me: byee!

I had been preparing for this audition for weeks and I had to get it 100% perfect. It was the morning of the audition and I was next to go on stage. Feeling quietly confident I walked on.

Judge: Emily Hodnett?

Me: yes that's me

Judge: what song are you going to sing?

Me: teenage dream by Katy Perry

Judge: the stage is yours...

I took a deep breath as the music began, then broke into song. I'm not gonna lie there were a few bum notes, but other than that, everything was fine. The judges were impressed with my acting and singing skills, now all I had to do was wait.

Molly: you were great!

Poppy: I heard that Chloe forgot her lines!

Imogen: it's your part for sure

We all laughed, then I heard a sweet sound coming from the theatre.

Me: shh! Who's that singing?

Poppy: I dunno but they sound amazing

Quietly I opened the doors and peered through the crack, it was Harry. He sounded so angelic and his voice was just perfect. I didn't recognise the song he was singing but whatever it was caused the butterflies in my stomach to go on over drive.

Judge: well Harry where do I start? That was just beautiful, you have a lovely voice but somethings missing...

Harry: what?

Judge: I don't mean for the role, your voice is fine for that, but there's just something about you that doesn't seem right? Your missing something pretty big...

Harry: can you please just tell me what?

Judge: did you say you wrote the song yourself?

Harry: no I wrote it with my mates Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn

Judge: that's it!

Harry: what write more songs with them?

Judge: I've seen them all audition today and in each one I saw the same thing missing... You five should be a band! it's the perfect combination of harmonies and your all good looking, I can see it now! You'll be massive!

Harry: really? A band!? We just mess around making songs we never really thought of it...

Judge: go away and talk to them, I think you'll all be surprised at the outcome

Harry left the stage in deep thought, I got up and followed him backstage.

Me: Harry?

Harry: oh hey baby, you okay?

Me: yeah I'm fine, but what was all that about?

Harry: she thinks me, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn should form a band... I don't know what to do really...

I wrapped my arms round him and sat on his lap.

Me: your gonna have to talk to them, maybe they'll be like "yeah let's do it!"

Harry: you know what I will I mean what's the worse that can happen?

He chuckled and kissed me. We began to kiss more and more, he stood up still holding me and placed me on the dressing table, our lips never parting.

Niall: hey Harry have you done the... Woah!

Me and Harry sprang apart, staring at Niall in horror.

Niall: your with a year 11!?

Harry: it wasn't what it looked like okay! We're not an item!

Niall: it didn't look that way...

Harry: Niall please you can't tell anyone about this!

Niall: I won't, but tell me the truth first...

Harry: it's nothing official... yet. We're just keeping it between us because everyone will fuss and well you know what everyones like

Niall: okay... Well to be honest I don't even know her name so even if I did tell people they wouldn't know who

Harry: but keep it quiet anyway!

Niall: fine! What is your name by the way?

Me: Emily

I smiled innocently. He smiled back then left.

Harry: that was to close! We can't do stuff like this in school!

Me: it was you that started to kiss me!

Harry: you carried it on!

Me: stop shouting!

Harry: I'm sorry, i didn't mean to, come here

He pulled me into a hug.

Me: Niall won't say anything we'll be fine...

Sorry it's late guys, I was at a concert last Friday(one direction!) and a party last night, so sorry hope you enjoy.


	6. just a short message

**for anyone that follows this new parts are going to take a little longer to be posted as i'm really busy with school work and exams at the moment, so im sorry for any waits but chapter 6 will be coming soon:) thanks for your patience x**


End file.
